Mi Corazón Siempre Será Tuyo
by MarieAnneCullen
Summary: Momentáneamente en remodelación


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es completa de mi autoría y está registrada por derechos de autor y propiedad intelectual desde octubre de 2011, por Safecreative.**

**Mi Corazón Siempre Será Tuyo**

**Summary:**

La lluvia caía sin cesar, golpeaba fuertemente mi ventana, el viento azotaba fuertemente las copas de los árboles ya sin hojas, era invierno, un crudo y frío invierno, pero más frío se había vuelto su corazón, y aquí estaba yo, perdida en mis pensamientos, como cada día preguntándome, como un amor tan grande podía haber terminado en esto, juntos pero tan lejos a la vez. Será que esta lucha constante terminara alguna vez, será que alguna vez el corazón de mi gran amor Edward Cullen, mi Edward volverá a latir por mi otra vez. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y esta es mi historia.

**Capítulo 1: El día que cambio mi vida**

**Bella's POV**

Era un día como cualquier otro, sin mucha gracia, sin muchas complicaciones, pero que complicaciones podría haber en mi aburrida existencia, si claro, todo en mi vida era algo normal, no había nada entretenido en ella.

Tenía 19 años, no tenía novio, y estaba a punto de ingresar a la universidad de Harvard a estudiar economía, no era fea, pero que puedo decir, más normal tampoco podía ser. Flaca, 1.60, cabello y ojos castaños, nada de lo cual era digno recordarme; además estaba empeñada en ser una excelente economista, aunque la verdad nunca supe si fue más por imposición mía o la de mi padre, que era un cabezota y un obstinado, siempre me decía:

"_Isabella, no quiero saber que te estás distrayendo con esos "mendigos" que tienes de amigos"_

Como él solía llamar a mis inseparables amigos del instituto Ángela y Jacob.

"_Sabes bien que tu única prioridad son los estudios, no gastaré mi dinero para que termines estudiando en cualquier universidad estatal"_

Y bueno tal y como él había sentenciado, aquí estaba yo, sola, sin expectativas de algún día encontrar el amor, con los ánimos por los suelos, a tan solo unos días de continuar mi aburrida vida en la universidad, hasta que esa tarde al sonar el teléfono mi vida cambiaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡Bella! —gritó saludándome por el teléfono mi queridísima amiga Ángela.

—Angie. ¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor —le contesté desganada.

—Gracias, Bella yo también te quiero.

—Perdona amiga, es que la verdad hoy no tengo ganas de nada.

— ¿No me digas que otra vez te estás lamentando por tu soledad? ¡Por Dios Bella! Sabes bien que…

—Ya Angie, no sigas —la corté. No quería volver con el mismo tema de siempre.

—Está bien, como veo que no estás de humor no diré nada más. —Aceptó rendida—. Te llamo porque se me ha ocurrido la más genial de las ideas, para que esa cabeza loca que tienes que estas condenada en el amor deje de pensar un rato y más bien recrees la vista. —Me lo soltó de todas maneras, pícara, riendo a carcajadas; era un hecho no tenía remedio.

— ¿En qué estás pensado? ¡Ya me estás asustando!

—Bueno, supe de un nuevo club donde bailan unos chicos que están de infarto, es un lugar donde hacen despedidas de soltera, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que me contaron que los chicos que bailan en ese lugar pueden protagonizar tus más pervertidos sueños y yo muero por ir a verlos, además es solo para mirar Bella.

—Angie…

— ¡Silencio! No digas nada aún, que todavía no escuchas la mejor parte. —Calló unos segundos creando expectación, creo que hasta podía ver la sonrisa que seguramente tendría estampada en sus labios—. Lo mejor de todo esto mi querida amiga, es que después que termina el show dejan entrar a los chicos que esperan en la puerta y el lugar se convierte en unos de los mejor clubs de la ciudad.

—No sé Angie, juro que hoy no estoy de ánimos para nada, menos para ir a mirar hombres con pensamientos pecaminosos, sabes que eso no es lo mío. Además, ¿cómo pretendes que nos miren los chicos que entran más tarde?, después de saber el espectáculo que estuvimos mirando —contesté intentando salir del paso.

—Ay Bellita… ¡No seas aburrida! —Suplicó—. No queda nada para que me vaya a Nueva York y ya no podremos vernos cada vez que queramos. Anda no seas mala ¿sí?

Se veía venir el chantaje emocional.

—Okey Ángela, solo porque me has chantajeado. —Acepté rendida—. Pero te lo advierto, solo hasta temprano y no me quedaré cuando entren los hombres, no quiero que me estén mirando como una mujer pervertida.

— ¡Sí! ¡Gracias Bellita! Arréglate bonita y pasa por mí a las diez, el show comienza a las once.

—Esta bien, nos vemos. Adiós.

Y así pase el resto de la tarde, pesando en cómo diablos me había metido en esto, hasta que dieron las nueve de la noche momento en que decidí que debía arreglarme, muy a mi pesar.

Me puse unos jeans nuevos muy ajustados y un top negro strapless, dejé mi pelo ondulado suelto como de costumbre, ya que era bastante indomable. Me puse brillo en los labios y poco de rímel, tomé las llaves de mi Jeep Wrangler, y no pude salir, sin antes escuchar las mil y una indicaciones de Renné mi madre; que no debía hablar con extraños, que no tomara alcohol, que manejara con cuidado y que por supuesto me dejaba salir porque mi padre andaba en un viaje de negocios.

Cuando llegué a casa de Angie, venía con dos amigas más de su universidad, Lizzie y Annie, venían muy entusiasmadas y felices. Solo esperaba que en algún momento, si es que se podía, ellas me contagiaran ese fantástico humor.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, quedé bastante impresionada. Primero porque no pensaba que un lugar como este quedara en el mejor sector de la cuidad, y segundo porque era un lugar impresionante, semejaba en una excelente imitación de un templo romano, en la entrada colgaba un elegante cartel con letras luminosas "Calígula" −como no− pensé.

Cuando entramos nos encontramos con un lugar enorme, el sitio estaba rodeado en toda su extensión por sillones dispuestos en semicírculos con brillantes cojines y una mesa en el centro, al medio de todo esto había una gran pista de baile con un escenario todo rodeado de columnas romanas. −donde bailan los pecaminosos− pensé.

El club estaba lleno de chicas expectantes por el espectáculo. Elegimos un lugar no muy alejado del escenario y apenas nos sentamos llegó un mesero vestido como esclavo romano para pedir nuestra orden.

—Hola chicas mi nombre es Seth y seré su mesero esta noche —nos saludó sonriendo amablemente.

— ¡Hola! —saludaron las muy animadas chicas.

— ¿Qué desean tomar?

Todas pidieron tequila margarita y por más que me empeñé en que tomaría solo una coca cola y después de muchas protestas, no me quedo otra que ceder al bendito trago.

El famoso show comenzó y como era de esperarse, los gritos en el lugar eran ensordecedores. Debía reconocer que los chicos que bailaban tenían un excelente cuerpo y después de la mitad de mi tequila margarita, ya me sentía más animada y hasta uno que otro grito también di.

Luego de que pasaran hombres vestidos de las más pecaminosas fantasías, curas, policías, doctores, el show terminó y llegó la hora en la que podían ingresar los hombres al club. Las chicas esperaban su entrada, ansiosas. La verdad, a mi ni siquiera me importaba; más aun, nunca imaginé que ahí, sería donde comenzaría todo.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicas! Este es mi primer Fic! Espero me traten con amor, dejándome hermosos comentarios!<p>

Besos SOL.


End file.
